SASUKE YOU JERK chapter two
by YachiruS.Silence
Summary: This is the second chapter i hope you like it.


You, naruto, sakura, and sasuke were now sittting in the class room waiting for your new sensei to come. your not sure how long you and everyone else had been sitting there but iruka-sensei has even left so you got bored and started to just spaced out not even listening to what they were saying. but then you heard naruto start to open the door for the millionth time that afternoon. so you got up pissed as ever and walked over to naruto and activated your kekki genkai to the third state that could hypnotize anyone. you then pulled him by the collar and pulled up to your level and made him stare into your eyes. while you were doing this sakura was looking like this O.o and sasuke looked like this ^_^(because he was really happy that someone was finally doing what he had hopped to do!!!) anyway you started to control naruto with chakra strings like kankuro with his puppets. you made him walk over to a desk and sit down in it and released the kekki genkai, but naruto just got back up and pulled over a stool and put a black board eraser between the door frame and the door while you just climbed back on the desk beside sasuke while sakura glared death daggers at you. you just sat there with your eyes closed while naruto just yelled about how he was going to get what was coming to him. sasuke just hned and you just sat there listening to nothing in particular. you got bored just sitting there so you activated your kekki genkai again onto level 5 to read minds. you decided to go into sasuke's mind to see his past and see why he was always so emoish. it took about 5 minutes to find wat you were looking for his childhood past as you started to look at it you noticed that sakura was looking at you like you were a nut because you had your eyes all the way open. with a staight line through the iris. you were so rapped up in his past because it was horrible but you couldn't blame him it happened to you to that is why you loath him so much because of his brother and you also hate him because he acts so cool and all that crap. then you deactivated the kekki genkai and noticed that the sensei was there and everyone was looking at you. so you just closed your eyes again and asked what they were staring at. they just said nothing and said that they were heading to the roof so you got up and followed. when you got there and settled down sensei asked you guys to tell a little about your selves so you asked what would you like to know sensei. he said you know your full name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future. you all said why not start with you sensei. my name is Hatake Kakashi he said. i don't want to tell you my likes or dislikes. i have a bunch of hobbies and for dreams for the future i haven't really thought about them he said. sakura said to sasuke more then to you or naruto that all you learned was his name. so kakashi said now lets begin with you on the right. Uzumaki Naruto i like cup ramen, i dislike the 3 minutes it takes to cook cup ramen, my hobbies are eating cup ramen, and my dreams for the future to be the best hokage ever he finished . ok next the girl on the left. Haruno Sakura what i like...well the person i like she looked over at sasuke and giggled. my hobbies are she looked back over at sasuke and giggled again. dreams for the future she looks back over at sasuke and screamed she finished. dislikes kakashi asked. naruto and Kassey she said. naruto, kakashi, and sasuke look at her quite weird but didn't say anything. ok next the other boy. Uchiha Sasuke i don't quite like anything, i dislike a lot of things, i wouldn't call it a dream but it is ambition it is to restore my clan and to kill a certain someone. naruto and sakura looked at sasuke like he was going to kill them right on the spot but he didn't even move. ok now the last Mika Kassey, i don't really like anything but i do like some, i dislike many things and some people, i have many hobbies but i will not shared them with you do you understand, and as for dreams for the future i will also call it an ambition the restoration of the Mika clan and also to kill a certain someone you finished off with. this caught sasuke's attention and he glanced at you from the corner of his eye. you didn't see it but you could feel everyones eyes on you so you just kept quite. the kakashi told you guys that you would have survival training in the morining int the training grounds at 5a.m. don't be late with that he said that you guys were dismissed and left. all of you stood at started to leave naruto left for ramen you were taking you time leaving the roof sakura ran by in tears but you didn't care you had just gotten to the stairs when you felt someone grab your arm and turn you around thats when you saw sasuke looking at you curious. you jerked your arm away from him and asked what did he want. he looked at you for a moment and asked you a question. Kassey who do you want to kill? he asked. you told him to go shove a stick where the sun don't shine with that you turned away and walked back home to go to sleep since you didn't get any the night before. that was until you got home to see someone sitting on your couch.......


End file.
